This Spot Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Some girls just don't know when to back off. Especially when they're messing with someone else's boyfriend. Dedicated to my bestest best friend, Trinket! Rated T for a bit of language.


Just as a warning ahead of time, there is a little language in this story. You can't have a girl fight without using language to call the other girl names. So...I'm sorry if this offends anyone...but I had to use the language...it's really good otherwise :D I hope you like it...This story is dedicated to one of my bestest best friends: Trinket :D I hope you love it, Trink!

I do not own Homewrecker...this is owned by the amazing Gretchen Wilson. And I don't own Spot or Trinket. Spot Conlon belongs to Disney and Trinket belongs to Trinket...Go figure :P

* * *

This Spot Ain't Big Enough For The Both Of Us

She was hot. Anyone would be crazy not to agree with him. What surprised him was that she was looking right at him! Oh God! She was walking towards him. Was it hot in here or was it just him? Wow…look at those…eyes! Big, doe like eyes pinned him to his seat. Did she have to sway those hips like that? God had a brilliant idea when he created Elizabeth. There wasn't a girl like her working for Medda. Heck, she was probably the only girl like her in the whole world. And all Spot Conlon could do was sit there and drool. Oh boy, did he drool.

_**Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a**_

Lizzy's soft brown eyes had Spot pinned down, under her spell. Well, pretty much every boy at Medda's was under the spell spun when she was working. One sway of her hips, one bat of long lashes, and she had every male in the building waiting on her hand and foot. That's how she rolled. She gave the boys what they didn't get from their sulking girlfriends.

Basically, Lizzy was the worst enemy of every girlfriend and sweetheart of the newsie world. Medda's theater had become a place to avoid when on a date because the moment a couple walked through those doors, the girl was completely forgotten. Hence why Lizzy's death had been planned at least a thousand times in as many was as possible, all more painful then those before. Every girl wanted a piece of that piece of trash, but knew the boys would kill them for touching the beauty.

This time though, Lizzy had gone too far. She was going after Spot Conlon. And Spot Conlon was Trinket's territory.

_**Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker**_

"Get your effin' hands off my boyfriend."

Every sound in the building died instantly at the sound of Trinket's ice cold voice. A chill shivered down every spine, and they swore a frigid breeze blew through the room.

Eyes flashed. Pretty mouth turned down into an ugly scowl. Hands balled into fists with feet planted stiffly. Trinket made a very frightening figure in the doorway. To everyone that is except for Lizzy who was sitting in a dazed Spot's lap.

"Aw. What's wrong, Trinky? Your mother never teach you how to share?" Lizzy sneered from her seat.

Oh no she didn't!

Trinket's eyes blazed. "One, no one talks bout my momma. Two, there are two things I don't share: my underwear and Spot."

A nervous chuckle ran through the crowd at the smirk on each girls' face. This was going to be good.

_**I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little**_

They stood glaring at each other for what seemed like hours. No one spoke or moved except to breathe. Not an eyelash battled in the stare down.

"Witch!"

A collective gasp rose. Trinket's eyes narrowed.

"Bitch!"

Another gasp.

"Whore!"

"Harlot!"

"Wench!"

It was like watching a tennis match. Heads bounced back and forth between the girls. Not that it wasn't humorous.

"Homewrecker!"  
"Selfish Ass!"

"Theif!"  
"Cunt!"

Everyone stared at Lizzy in horror. No one called a girl that. It was

just plain rude.

"Wanna take this outside, witch?" Trinket fumed. Her fists were so

tight, the knuckles were completely white.

"No, right here works." Lizzy sneered, thinking Trinket wouldn't attack her in here with all the people and tables. Boy was she wrong.

_**Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker**_

With a roar, Trinket tackled Lizzy to the floor, fists and nails flying. Screams and cheers filled the air, encouraging them on.

"Cat fight!" The words every male loves to hear.

They rolled. They flipped. They tore clothes, hair, and skin. Blood flowed along with streams of curses and course names. Dust rose over the squalling girls. A sharp scream, and all was still. Slowly from the dust stood Trinket, dirty and torn but triumphant.

_**Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough yeah, you little**_

With a smirk, Trink took Spot by the arm and led him from the theater. "Now, I have some words for you…"  
Everyone saw Spot blanch. "Baby, I didn't do anything! She came onto me, I swear! Ow! Hey!" His voice slowly faded, leaving everyone in a state of shock and a very ugly looking Lizzy, who stood and spat blood on the floor after them.

_**Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker**_


End file.
